Capacitors may provide a useful source of power in certain situations, such as for providing backup power when a primary source of power is lost or interrupted. Certain types of capacitors are capable of storing a great deal of energy. Properly harnessed, this energy may be used in place of or in addition to backup battery sources, for substantially less cost than alternative sources of energy.
However, large capacitors with high energy storage capabilities may suffer detriment to their useful lifetimes at high ambient temperatures. This detriment may be especially pronounced when the capacitors are at or near full charge.